


Whole

by pleasejustno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasejustno/pseuds/pleasejustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the dark night sky, starless, the lone moon, hiding shy behind clouds, and the two bodies moving as one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to (and was kinda inspired by) this song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSxzzDE38t8 while writing this, so give it a listen if you would, while reading

Long nights. 

Streetlights. 

Filtering in through the window that's ajar, overpowering the weak light of the moon hidden behind clouds. 

There are no stars in the heavens tonight, only the dark sky and its companion, the shy moon. 

In their bedroom, Tsukishima's senses are heightened. Sight. Smell. Hearing. 

He watches with wide eyes as strobes of light from cars occasionally streak across the ceiling, appearing and disappearing in two blinks of an eye. 

The faint scent of exhaust fumes wafting up from outside is picked up by his keen nose. The cars racing past down below sound loud in his ear, but even louder is his lover's breath. 

Heavy, laced with pleasure and love.

The perfume of sweat from sessions of love-making permeates the air and makes them both close their eyes. 

It's intensifying, it's electrifying. 

Closer and closer to the edge Tsukishima is brought. 

The bed creaks, their bodies moving together firm and fast. Tsukishima's breathing is irregular, and it leaves him gasping every once in a while. 

He feels the top of his head go over the edge of the bed, but he is pulled back in by strong hands, the thrusts of the body atop his unfaltering. 

They kiss, and kiss. 

Kuroo trails slow and soft kisses against his collarbone, moving up his neck to seek his lips again. 

It's getting hard for Tsukishima to think, and all his senses are gradually getting fogged up. 

Over, over. Push me over. 

How he yearns to fall, shattered by his impending climax, to be reconstructed again by his lover later. 

What feels like sparks crackle over his skin as his sensory capabilities spike all of a sudden as Kuroo arches up against him. 

At the very last moment before Tsukishima's body is wracked by the force of his own orgasm, he reaches out for Kuroo.

Clasping their hands together, he is led into the land of bliss, and Kuroo kisses him one last time. 

After that, their harsh breaths soften, and they curl up into each other. They feel no need to say redundant 'I love you's; it's all been said through actions, and the messages conveyed through them mean more than words ever could. 

The room grows gradually brighter, slabs of silver growing on the walls, the furniture, across their slick skin. 

A night breeze has pushed the clouds along their way, and the full moon shines bright and strong against the dark canvas of the sky. 

It is the last thing they see before sleep claims them.

**Author's Note:**

> das gay
> 
> short summary, short story. i struggled so much bc i felt it (EVERYTHING, EVERY GOD DAMN THING) was rly cringey and overly-dramatic, but eh, its 1AM now and im feeling tender and sappy. 
> 
> honestly, its so cheesy so im sorry if its gross ( ；´Д｀)
> 
> it feels like its kinda tsukki-centric huh...i just love him a lot and want more ppl to love him too, he deserves it
> 
> i edited it to make it go from 422 words to 420 just because.


End file.
